The Incredible Hulk (GGD)
The Incredible Hulk is an American superhero film, and the second film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as the second film in Phase One. The film was directed by Guillermo del Toro and starred Joshua Jackson in the titular role. Cast * Joshua Jackson as Bruce Banner/The Hulk * Andy Serkis as The Hulk ''(motion capture only) * Lou Ferrigno as ''The Hulk ''(voice only) * Jude Law as ''Samuel Sterns/The Leader * Diane Kruger as Betty Ross * Sam Elliott as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Zac Efron as Rick Jones * Karl Urban as Glenn Talbot * Kevin McKidd as Phillip Sterns * Josh Duhamel as Clay Quartermain * Matthew MacFadyen as Leonard Samson * Denzel Washington as Nick Fury Jr. * Jensen Ackles as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Angie Harmon as Jennifer Walters * Ben Foster as Jasper Sitwell * Stan Lee as Janitor (cameo only) Plot The film opens in early 2016, where scientists Bruce Banner and Betty Ross 'are working in a laboratory. A folder on Bruce's lab table is opened, with the tab reading "''Project Rebirth", and several papers are scattered across the table. While reading over notes from the Project Rebirth folder, Bruce speaks up; he notices that the original Project Rebirth used Vita Radiation to unlock the serum's full potential, and suggests that they use Gamma Radiation as a substitute. Betty doesn't seem to keen on the idea, as gamma radiation can be dangerous. Bruce takes her hand and kisses it gently, assuring her everything will be alright. Betty smiles, declaring her love for Bruce. The scene cuts to Bruce beginning to combine the original serum and gamma radiation, with Betty in the other room. Bruce's face changes from confidence to fear as a green glow begins to omit, with an explosion following. Betty rushes back, with her father '''Thaddeus Ross close behind. Banner seems to be missing, but a large green figure has appeared in his place. His shadow towers over Betty and her father as Betty screams. The screen cuts to black as the movie title and logos appear on the screen. The film cuts to two years later (early 2018). Bruce is sitting in an apartment with the Eminem and Dr. Dre song Guilty Conscience ''playing faintly in the background. The camera pans outside to reveal the New York City skyline. The scene then cuts to Bruce in a classroom, revealing he had taken a job as a biochemistry professor at Empire State University, a college in Manhattan. During a lecture, Bruce takes note of one of his students, '''Rick Jones', who has constantly been a participant in class and has made a major improvement from the previous semester. After class ends, Bruce pulls Rick to the side and tells him how proud he is of Rick's sudden dedication. Rick thanks him, explaining that he knew he needed to start taking school seriously if he wanted to stay on the school's football team. Bruce tells Rick to keep up the good work, and to have a good day as Rick leaves. Now alone in the classroom, Bruce sits down at his desk and reopens a previously opened tab. The tab opened is a Daily Bugle article, with the title reading: "UNITED STATES GENERAL RE-COMMISSIONING PROJECT REBIRTH". Below the heading is a picture of Thaddeus, with Betty and another scientist by the name of Samuel Sterns. Bruce begins to start taking deep breaths as the camera zooms in on his eye, which snaps open, and is suddenly green. Rick is walking back to his dorm when he realizes he left his biochemistry notebook in Prof. Banner's class. He goes back to the classroom and finds Bruce on the ground, grunting. Rick hurries to his teacher's aid and notices Bruce slowly turning green and increasing in size. Confused, Rick looks at Bruce's computer and finds the same article Bruce was previously reading. The article has since been read through by Bruce, and something written in the article sticks out to Rick: "An attempt at recreating Project Rebirth occurred around this time last year, but was shut down after the disappearance of scientist Bruce Banner, who was working on the project with General Ross and his daughter Betty". Rick quickly slams the computer shut and tries to figure out what's happening to Bruce, telling him to remain calm and to relax. Bruce looks up at Rick and his grunts have noticeably decreased. The green in Bruce begins to fade away as Bruce's eyes also return to their normal state. Bruce looks up and asks Rick how he knew to calm him down. Rick shrugs and admits he was talking to himself more so than to Bruce. The scene cuts to Betty and Samuel working in a laboratory, this time with various other scientists contributing to their studies, including Samuel's brother Phillip. General Ross is standing outside talking with Nick Fury Jr., director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clay Quartermain. Fury is explaining that Agent Quartermain will be hanging around as Ross attempts to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. Ross shows obvious annoyance to this. Noticing this, Fury points out that the last time they experimented unsupervised that one of the smartest minds of their generation went MIA. Fury then leaves, stating that he will keep in touch with both General Ross and Quartermain. Ross returns to the lab and is followed closely by Quartermain. As the door shuts he turns and snaps at Quartermain, insisting he doesn't need S.H.I.E.L.D. to babysit him. Quartermain puts his hands up and tells Ross to "tell that to Banner". Betty overhears this and becomes slightly upset. Quartermain notices this and apologizes, which seems to make Betty feel somewhat better, however annoys Samuel. The scene cuts back to New York City, specifically Bruce's apartment. Rick is with him and comments on how nice his apartment is. Bruce corrects him, as it is his cousin's, not his. His cousin, Jennifer Walters, enters the living room and teases Bruce, asking how it could be his apartment if he technically doesn't exist anymore. Bruce and Rick sit in the living room as Jennifer joins them. Confused, Rick asks how Bruce had made it two years without being discovered, and that he thought Bruce's name was Brian this whole time. Bruce explains he reluctantly took the name Brian Banner because his father's name was Brian, and he knew nobody would come looking for Brian Banner. Rick then asks why exactly Bruce has been hiding. Bruce looks at Jennifer, who nods her head. Bruce tells Rick that he was exposed to massive amounts of gamma radiation. Due to this, whenever he cannot control his emotions or when his heart rate increases to high levels, he turns into this "monster". Jennifer interjects, telling Rick she gave the "other guy" a nickname: the "Hulk". The scene cuts back to Betty's laboratory, where all the scientists are hard at work. General Ross is standing outside observing alongside Quartermain. Quartermain attempts to make conversation and asks Ross why he is so focused on recreating the Super Soldier Serum. Ross explains that as a child he grew up on the legend of Captain America and reveals to Quartermain that his uncle was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. named Jeffrey Mace. Quartermain knows exactly who this is and refers to Mace by his codename, "Patriot". Ross nods and goes on to explain that his uncle's admiration must've rubbed off on him, so when approached about recreating the Super Soldier Serum, he quickly hopped on board. Quartermain apologizes for "babysitting". Ross understands, as he's just doing his job. As the two of them are talking, the camera pans over to Betty, who is studying her notes. Samuel walks over and announces to Betty that he thinks he's found a way to make the Serum work, handing her his notebook. She studies over it and dismisses it, explaining that she and Bruce tried that with no positive results. Samuel's enthusiasm fades, but Betty reassures him that she thinks she found a way to create the Serum. Samuel sits down next to her as Betty pulls out another notebook, which looks relatively older. She explains that she found her old studies from when she and Bruce worked on the project. Samuel again looks annoyed. As he begins to speak, he is cut off by General Ross and Major Glenn Talbot. Excitedly, she jumps up and kisses Talbot. She says goodbye to Samuel and says she'll see him tomorrow. She and Glenn leave as Ross bids farewell to the team himself. Samuel asks who that man was, and Ross reveals that he is Glenn Talbot, Betty's fiance, and that the three of them are headed to dinner. Samuel insists that they have a lot of work to do and that he's close to a breakthrough, but is cut off by Ross, who leaves before Samuel can even finish speaking. An angry Samuel throws his notes on the ground in frustration. The scene cuts to Bruce Banner sitting in Leonard Samson's office, revealing to his psychiatrist that he had another "incident". Samson writes this down, noting it was the first in roughly four months, and asks what happened. After Bruce explains, Leonard takes a deep breath as the two both remain silent for a brief momet, until Bruce speaks up and announces that he intends to stop them. Leonard glances over and asks what he's talking about. Bruce realizes what he's about to do is risky, but he knows he needs to stop General Ross from attempting this again to prevent anyone else from getting hurt, or worse. Leonard is clearly skeptical, but Bruce promises that this is the right thing to do. Leonard rubs his face and stares out the window, and turns to speak to Bruce again, but is too late as Bruce has already left. Two days later, Samuel and his brother Phillip are on their lunch break. Samuel is not speaking much, eating his food, while his brother is going on about their work, and at one point mentions Betty being distracted by something. Samuel perks up at this and asks if he noticed too. Phillip nods, stating he believes it has something to do with a loved one. Samuel agrees with this, and asks if he's thinking what he's thinking. Phillip motions towards Betty, who is shown with Major Talbot. Samuel shakes his head, insisting that Talbot wasn't exactly who he had in mind. Phillip questions this, pointing out the evident happiness on Betty's part. Samuel gets up and tells Phillip to come along as the two enter the hallway. Samuel walks into the lab and shuts the door behind him, insisting to his brother that Bruce Banner is effecting Betty's work. Phillip is confused, as Bruce is dead. Samuel explains that everytime he and Betty are working together, one way or another, Betty manages to bring up Bruce, even going as far to say that her mood changes depending on the context of Bruce's mentioning. Phillip starts to put the pieces together and realizes by the look in Samuel's eye that he has a way to fix it. Samuel confirms this, claiming that with their minds together, they can figure out a way to successfully test the Serum. Roughly an hour later, General Ross and Quartermain enter the lab, noticing a light on in the corner. They find Phillip lying in fear on the floor with a green skinned man with an enlarged head standing over him. Quartermain rips a gun from his holster and demands to know who he is and where he's from. He chuckles, confirming that he is none other than Samuel Sterns, who after injecting himself with a dosage of the Serum mixed with other chemicals, has transformed into a super-genius. Quartermain glances over at Ross and asks if this is what happened to Banner. Before Ross can respond, Samuel helps his brother to his feet. Phillip looks over and attacks Quartermain. The two struggle for a moment before Phillip wrestles the gun out of Quartermain's hands and shoots him three times in the chest. Quartermain falls and lays in a pool of his own blood. Ross flinches and glances at Sterns, but says nothing. Sterns snaps his fingers and Phillip shakes his head drowsily, as if he just woke up. Seeing Ross's confusion, Sterns explains that he was also granted telepathy, having the ability to control the minds of those non-gamma powered individuals with the touch of his hand. He glances down on Quartermain, who is not yet dead, He picks him up by his collar before slamming him to the ground and kicking him in the side, demanding not to be compared to Banner ever again. As Quartermain lays in his own blood, Sterns barks at Ross, insisting to be Banner's superior, before telling Ross to refer to him as the "Leader". Leader demands Phillip to get rid of Quartermain's now lifeless body, placing his hand briefly on his brother's shoulder. Ross notices that with the touch of Leader, Phillip's eyes become glazed over, as Phillip throws Quartermain's body over his shoulder and exits the room. Bruce is shown parking his car in a parking lot, stepping out of it quickly. The words "Washington D.C." ''pop up on the screen as Rick steps out of the passenger side, asking why they're here. Bruce explains that this is where he and Betty's old lab was and he's guessing this is where she's currently working. He begins to walk inside the lab, but pulls Rick to the side and hides behind the wall as a swarm of D.C. police officers enter. Rick asks what's going on, but Bruce doesn't know. The two follow in and find police officers fighting the Leader inside the lab, with Leader using his telepathy to control some of the police officers. One of them shoots at a tank of gas, causing an explosion. Bruce falls to his knees and begins growling softly. Rick rushes to his side and pleads with him to calm down, but Bruce ignores it, his breathing increasing as he mumbles about "protecting Betty". Rick notices lifeless bodies of police officers sent flying through the doorway in front of them as Bruce's eyes close. Another explosion is heard as Bruce's eyes snap open, now green. He grabs Rick by the collar and tells him; "I'm getting angry. You won't like me when I'm angry". Inside the lab, the police officers are fighting Leader's mind-controlled minions, as Leader is shown packing up some things into a briefcase. A fleet of SWAT soldiers storm inside, entering through windows, doors, and even the roof, fighting Leader's lackeys and trying to make their way to Leader. Leader closes his briefcase and puts his hands over his head as he feels the gun of a SWAT soldier press up against his head, with the SWAT soldier declaring his arrest. The gun falls as the SWAT man begins floating in the air. He turns to find everyone else in the room is floating too. Leader, using his telekinesis, throws everyone back down onto the floor forcefully before turning around and exclaiming that he's simply trying to help by righting Bruce Banner's wrong and proving to the world that the Super Soldier Serum was successful, and that he is the proof of that. After asking everyone who would like to become the next test subject, the wall behind him is smashed. He turns to find a giant, green monster towering over him. The Leader chuckles, but is caught by surprise when the monster screams "HULK SMASH!" and picks up the Leader, throwing him across the entire facility. The monster follows after him and attempts to smash Leader with his fist, but is stopped due to Leader's telekinesis. The Leader greets the "Hulk" and asks where he's been for two years, before throwing him into the parking lot. Hulk lands on a car, before struggling to his feet and roaring at the sky, and running right back into the fight. Meanwhile, Nick Fury is in his office at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in New York City, speaking with '''Clint Barton', a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with the codename "Hawkeye". Another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Jasper Sitwell, bursts through the door and urgently demands that Fury turns on the TV. He does and a news report about the Washington D.C. battle is on the TV. The news reporter is speaking about two super-powered individuals who are currently in the midst of a fight, identifying one of them as Samuel Sterns, and the other as the same monster who bears a striking resemblance to the same monster who was responsible for the disappearance of Bruce Banner two years ago. Fury looks at Sitwell and Barton and nods before all three rush out of Fury's office. Back in D.C., a fleet of army Jeeps pull up. General Ross steps out of the first Jeep, joined by Major Talbot and Betty. As soldiers rush towards the heart of the fight, Ross explains to Talbot and Betty that the "Leader" is Samuel Sterns, after testing the Serum on himself. Betty mouths Bruce's name as General Ross and Talbot follow the soldiers into the battle. She looks up and sees the Hulk on top of the roof. A police helicopter shines a light down on him, giving Betty a better look. She screams Bruce's name as she realizes that the monster in front of her was the one that changed her life two years ago. Not hearing her, the Hulk throws himself down and attempts to smash the Leader, who swats Hulk off like nothing. He laughs as he simply toys with the Hulk, batting off every single one of Hulk's attempts to attack him. Leader uses his telekinesis to pick Hulk up and throw him into the concrete repeatedly until Hulk is noticeably hurt. He stops and steps onto Hulk's chest, placing his foot on Hulk's face. He leans down and asks if they can have a civilized conversation. Hulk grunts, and Leader then asks what he knows about Bruce Banner's disappearance. A fire is lit inside of the Hulk, who grabs Leader by his head and throws him into the sky. He turns around and sees the hundreds of U.S. soldiers, making eye contact with General Ross, who is among the crowd, before jumping into the sky, grabbing Leader mid-flight, and throwing both of them down into the ground. As Hulk and Leader's fight continues, Betty is shown pushing through the crowd of both civilians and soldiers. She makes it to the front of the crowd and stands next to her father. Hulk is beginning to gain the upper hand as at this point, picking up Leader and throwing him into the ground repeatedly. As Leader hits the ground, he lays in pain on the concrete. Hulk stands over him and roars in his face before lifting his hands up. Before he can crush Leader underneath him, a cry is heard, begging Hulk to stop. He whips his head around and finds Betty has made her way to the front of the crowd. She runs towards him as General Ross demands she comes back to the crowd, which she ignored. Talbot follows after her, as tears run down Betty's face, demanding Hulk ends the fighting. Hulk's eyes soften. Rick pushes his way to the front and attempts to rush out to Hulk, but is stopped by General Ross, who refuses to let any other civilians get in harms way. Betty and Hulk stare at each other as Hulk's fists open and Betty pleads with Hulk to stop. Hulk falls to his knees and begins to roar, slowly transforming back into Bruce Banner before everyone's eyes. A S.H.I.E.L.D. truck pulls up to the destroyed Washington D.C. laboratory, and out steps Nick Fury. Hawkeye hops out behind him, bow in hand, but Fury puts his hand out in front of him, with a look of awe on his face. Rick is shown to be incredibly nervous of the responses Bruce will get, as he looks to General Ross and sees a mix of confusion and anger on his face. Betty breaks down crying in Talbot's arms as we see that Hulk is gone, and all that remains is the unconscious body of Bruce Banner. Bruce wakes up in a bed, with Betty sitting at his bedside. he looks up to see a news report of the events from the night before, detailing that both Banner and Samuel Sterns are in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and Phillip Sterns has been sent to Seagate Prsion in Georgia. Betty looks over and notices that he is awake, rushing over and embracing him, asking why he never called. Bruce sighs, saying he did it to protect her. Betty then asks how he becomes this monster, and as he re-explains what he told Rick in the beginning of the film, Nick Fury and General Ross enter the room and listen. Bruce looks out the window and asks where he is. Fury explains that he is on the Helicarrier, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying aircraft carrier. When asking where Sterns is, Fury assures him that he is in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison in isolation. Fury puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder, and tells him that he and S.H.I.E.L.D. fully intend on helping Bruce find a way to keep the "other guy" under control. Bruce thanks him as they shake hands. Fury and Betty leave, and as Ross follows, he shuts the door behind him. He threatens Bruce, claiming he never liked his daughter dating someone as weak as him, and now hates him even more knowing he is a "monster". Bruce says nothing as Ross continues, confirming that he doesn't care what Fury's intentions are, that he will not hesitate to arrest Banner himself if anything happens to him, leaving and slamming the door behind him. Meanwhile, the Leader wakes up in the Cube, a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison facility in an undisclosed location. He glances at the door to his cell as sees a guard walk up with a tray of food, barking at Leader to come collect his first meal of many. Leader gladly does and grabs the tray, touching the guard's hand as he takes the tray. The guard snarls, not wanting to be touched by "such a monster". Leader snickers as he puts the tray down, assuring it wouldn't happen again. The door opens and the S.H.I.E.L.D. guard's eyes are shown to be glazed over, now under Leader's control. Leader smirks, stating how ready he is to "complete his mission". The scene cuts to Bruce and Betty speaking in his room. Bruce tells Betty that he knows it's been two years, but he is ready to give his relationship with Betty another try, now that he is getting help with controlling the Hulk. Betty smiles at first but looks away before showing Bruce her engagement ring given to her by Talbot. Bruce asks if she's happy, to which she nods. Bruce shakes his head, telling her that if she's happy, then he is too. She smiles and the two hug. Their hug is cut short when Ross storms in and barks at Bruce to come with him now. Bruce follows Ross out to Fury's Helicarrier office, where he, Agent Sitwell and Hawkeye are watching a news report that reveal the Leader has escaped. Bruce asks how the Leader has escaped only two days after his arrest. Sitwell comments that it's "been a while". Fury gives them the rundown; Hawkeye will be leading S.H.I.E.L.D. agents after Leader and that General Ross will take a fleet of U.S. soldiers under his command. Fury glances at Banner and tells Bruce to get ready to get angry, because he'll be joining the S.H.I.E.L.D. fleet. Ross is shown to be upset, demanding Bruce stays back, but Hawkeye disagrees, claiming they'll need to fight fire with fire. Fury agrees, dismissing the three. Hawkeye and Bruce at this point formally introduce themselves and head towards the exit, where a plane awaits. Bruce asks what kind of plane it is, and Hawkeye tells him that this is a "Quinjet", a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter plane used mostly for transportation and sometimes combat. As they and a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents enter the plane, Hawkeye tells Bruce that Fury wants the Leader back alive, to which Bruce agrees with. 30 minutes go by and we see the Leader inside a truck with SWAT soldiers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents alike, all under his mind control. He is speaking to them, eager to prove to the world that he is the first of many "ideal" American soldiers. The truck skids to a halt, and Leader demands to know why they've stopped. He steps out of the truck to discover they are surrounded by the Army, Marine Corps, SWAT, and S.H.I.E.L.D., demanding he surrenders. Leader simply laughs as his brainwashed soldiers begin to attack, and he uses his telekinesis to throw things at the vehicles, causing explosions. The scene cuts to Hawkeye flying the Quinjet above, receiving a radio transmission from a Marine Corps lieutenant, who demands to know what's taking so long, as Leader is becoming too much to handle. The scene quickly cuts back to the brainwashed soldiers easily taking on the good guys, as Leader picks up whole trees and throws them at his opponents. The scene cuts back to Hawkeye, who begins to respond, but the transmission cuts out. Hawkeye curses himself and tells Bruce that he's going to have to join the party early, opening the back of the Quinjet. Bruce nods and asks if he'll need a parachute. Hawkeye shakes his head as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent pushes Bruce out of the plane. The scene cuts back to Leader taking out armed forces until a large crash is heard in a nearby field. Leader looks up and finds The Hulk standing tall as the dust settles. Leader taunts his rival, egging him on to come fight once again, dubbing himself as his "superior". Hulk roars as the two rush each other. As the fight begins, Hulk struggles to keep up with the Leader, as the Leader continues to literally throw everything he can at his opponent. It slows Hulk down, but not for long as Hulk grabs Leader by his neck and slams him into the ground repeatedly. At one point he lets up and stands over the Leader, ready to deliver one final blow, but is stopped when Leader uses telekinesis to lift Hulk into the sky and throw him into the ground himself. Leader quickly gets up and wraps himself around Hulk's neck, demanding he gives in, even offering Hulk a spot as his "right hand man" when he convinces the government to make soldiers based off of the Leader himself. As Hulk struggles to breathe, an arrow is shown flying across the screen. Leader catches it, but it explodes on contact, sending the Leader flying off of Hulk and giving the Hulk a chance to catch his breath. He struggles to his feet and turns to see Hawkeye standing next to the Quinjet, as the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are shown rushing to fight Leader's mind-controlled soldiers. Hawkeye nods to Hulk, who flashes a smile before running at Leader. He picks him up and throws him towards Hawkeye, who roundhouse kicks him in mid-air and sends him falling to the ground. He points an arrow at Leader's head, but Leader kicks Hawkeye in the leg, sending him falling to the ground. He jumps onto Hawkeye and sends punching flying down on his face. Just as Leader is about to grab his throat and bring him under his mind control, Hawkeye headbutts Leader. He jumps up and flips Leader onto his back, grabbing him by his wrists and whipping him onto the ground. Hulk rushes over and stands over Leader, once again ready to give one final blow. Obviously weak, Leader manages to pull a tree out of the ground and send it flying at the Hulk's head. Hulk flinches on impact, picking up the tree and tossing it to the side. Leader manages to get to his feet and attempts to rush at the Hulk, but is quickly stopped as Hulk grabs him by his feet and holds him upside down. As Leader's blood rushes to his head, he tries to mind-control Hawkeye, who is standing with an arrow in his face. Leader passes out and Hulk throws him onto the ground. Hawkeye rushes off to stop the remaining mind-controlled soldiers as S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks drive up and take Leader away. As they do so, Hulk falls to his knees and slowly transforms back into Bruce Banner. The camera fades to black. We see the words "One month later" ''appear on the screen, with Bruce Banner back in New York City, visiting with Leonard Samson once again, telling him about his recent adventure as the Hulk. Samson apologizes for telling Bruce he was wrong to leave the city, and praises him for doing something positive with a negative aspect of his life. The two shake hands, agreeing to meet again next month, as Bruce leaves. He gets in his car and as he is driving speaks to Betty and Rick on the phone. We see Rick exiting a class at Empire State University and Betty back in a laboratory. He tells both of them that while he will miss his job as a teacher, he's glad S.H.I.E.L.D. gave him a job opportunity as a scientist, as it will give him a chance to officially get Hulk under control. Rick says he'll miss him and Betty tells Bruce that they will keep in touch. Bruce hangs up and enters S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, shows his identification, and makes his way upstairs, where Fury awaits him. They greet each other and enter a laboratory, where Bruce makes his way to his new desk. He pulls a picture of Betty out of his briefcase and places it down before making his way to his lab bench. He pulls out his notes and asks Fury where Sterns is. Fury assures him that thanks to Banner's help, they won't have to worry about Sterns anymore. Bruce thanks him. Fury, in turn, thanks him, adding how happy he is to help Bruce work out his issues with the "other guy". Bruce laughs and looks at a small mirror on his lab table. Fury and a group of scientists stand around him silently, until Fury tells him it's okay to "go green" for now. Bruce takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them, his eyes are green. The scene fades to black as the credits begin to roll. '''End-Credits Scene: '''Samuel Sterns wakes up in another prison. He looks up to find his cell enclosed via metal bars and glass. He walks up to the glass and sees a janitor ('Stan Lee''') mopping the floor. Sterns yells out to the janitor, demanding to be let out. The janitor laughs, telling him to "dream big", as he whistles. Sterns closes his eyes and opens them, but the janitor simply stares back at him. He looks down and notices something around his neck. The janitor laughs again, telling Sterns that the collar is a power dampener developed by Bruce Banner and a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists. Sterns cracks his knuckles, beginning to threaten the janitor by telling him what he's going to do once he escapes. The janitor walks away, wishing Sterns good luck on escaping this prison. The camera pans out to reveal the prison as The Raft, a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison facility located in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. As a storm rages, The Raft submerges itself underwater. Category:GGD Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Hulk films